1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) module including an LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements such as LEDs are highly efficient and long-life elements, and thus widely used as light sources for various devices. An LED is used, for example, as an illumination light source in a lamp, a lighting device, etc., or as a backlight light source in a liquid-crystal display apparatus.
The LEDs are generally unitized as an LED module and included in various devices. The LED module includes, for example, a substrate and at least one LED element mounted on the substrate.
More specifically, an LED module is known which has a chip on board (COB) structure that includes one or more LED chips (LED elements) mounted directly on a substrate (Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-176017). Another known LED module is an LED module in which one or more surface mount device (SMD) LED elements in each of which an LED chip is housed in a container and packaged, are mounted on a substrate.